


Unwrapping

by studentnumber24601 (queenitsy)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenitsy/pseuds/studentnumber24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things Jack liked about winter, but when he thought about it, his favorite was all the extra clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapping

There were a lot of things Jack liked about winter. When it came down to it, he preferred the crisp coldness of the winter wind to the stifling humidity of the summer. He liked the holidays, seeing candles in people's windows, and the way rich folks all read _A Christmas Carol_ or something and started getting generous as the days got shorter. He loved snow; he loved feeling it melt on his tongue, he loved throwing snowballs with the guys, getting into big fights in the drifts and then running into the lodging house after and stripping down out of all the wet stuff right there in the foyer.

But in some ways, he thought the best thing about winter was all the clothing. The extra sweaters, the scarves, the coats, the gloves, the hats. It was never quite enough to keep him warm, not on the coldest days, but he liked having the weight around him. It made him feel secure and safe.

And, after a day of selling papers with David, huddling together to keep warm when the wind was at its worst, there was something joyous about stepping into the Jacobs' apartment and helping David peel it all off. Seeing the red of his cheeks and the tips of his ears exposed after unwinding David's scarf and pulling off his hat, while his chapped lips slowly turned from white back to red as he warmed up. Finding ink smears on David's mittens, but his callused hands clean, unlike the summer months.

Some days, David was so cold he couldn't even get his fingers to move properly. Jack would undo the buttons of his coat for him, those days, pull it off of his shoulders and hang it properly so it would dry after the snow melted off. Then he'd take David's frozen hands between his, rub them, hold them until they stopped shaking and David could stretch his fingers again.

Of course, on those days, Jack was at least as cold as David, but he was heartier, used to it. He always recovered from being frozen first, and couldn't help but feel it was worthwhile. Somehow, unwrapping David after a cold winter day was better than unwrapping any Christmas present.


End file.
